Drown: Before the Tragedy
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Tangan itu menarik Ryuunosuke ke bawah, menuju dasar kegelapan. Namun sebelum kegelapan itu benar-benar menguasai penglihatannya sepenuhnya, Ryuunosuke bisa mendengar suara seseorang berbisik padanya."Aku pergi dulu, Kak. Aku sayang Kakak..." Lalu gelap. Hening. /sequel dari Drown


" _Kak..."_

 _Ryuunosuke menoleh. Didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang duduk di sampingnya, sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Sejenak Ryuunosuke merasa asing, namun tak lama kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Gin._

" _Ya?" tanya Ryuunosuke._

 _Gadis itu mulai berdiri. "Aku... mau pergi dulu..." ucapnya datar._

" _Eh?"_

" _Kakak... jaga diri baik-baik, ya?" Gin mulai melangkah, "aku sayang Kakak. Sampai jumpa."_

" _T-tunggu, Gin!" Ryuunosuke mengejar gadis itu, namun ia tidak pernah sampai di dekatnya._

 _Gin terasa jauh. Ryuunosuke tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa meraih adiknya itu._

" _Gin!"_

 _Gin berbalik. Ia berdiri menatap Ryuunosuke tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Tatapannya kosong, seolah ia sedang melamun._

" _Kau... mau kemana?" Ryuunosuke bertanya setengah berteriak dari tempatnya—jika ia tidak bisa meraih Gin, maka biarkan ia berteriak._

 _Gin tidak menjawab. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali, namun tatapan kosong itu masih ada. Ryuunosuke balas menatap, tak mengerti._

 _Sejurus kemudian, Gin tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya diperlihatkan kepada sang kakak, namun Ryuunosuke merasakan sedikit warna sendu dari senyum adiknya itu. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Ryuunosuke sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu._

 _Ryuunosuke tidak mengerti._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat membusuk menarik lengan Gin dari belakang. Ryuunosuke terbelak._

" _Gin?!"_

 _Pemuda itu kembali berlari, berusaha meraih sang adik dari apapun itu yang menarik tangannya. Namun lagi, pemuda itu tidak pernah sampai di dekat Gin. Mau selama dan secepat apapun Ryuunosuke berlari, pemuda itu seolah tetap berada di tempatnya, tak bergerak barang satu milimeterpun._

 _Lalu Ryuunosuke rasakan sesuatu yang dingin menarik lengannya dari belakang. Ryuunosuke tersentak, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang menariknya. Ia ingin berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Melawan juga tidak bisa. Ryuunosuke benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Tangan itu menarik Ryuunosuke ke bawah, menuju dasar kegelapan. Namun sebelum kegelapan itu benar-benar menguasai penglihatannya sepenuhnya, Ryuunosuke bisa mendengar suara seseorang berbisik padanya._

"Aku pergi dulu, Kak. Aku sayang Kakak..."

 _Lalu gelap. Hening._

~o~

"Ah!"

Ryuunosuke tersentak. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

Itu tadi... hanya mimpi?

"Kak...?"

Ryuunosuke menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk seiring dengan seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Pintu dibuka. Ryuunosuke mendapati Gin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa, Gin?"

"Tadi kudengar Kakak berapa kali memanggil namaku, jadi aku ke sini," ujar Gin, "Kakak kenapa?"

Ryuunosuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk," ujarnya, "maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Kembalilah tidur—ini masih malam."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," Gin tersenyum, lalu beranjak. "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, ya?"

Mendadak Ryuunosuke ingat mimpinya barusan. "T-tunggu, Gin..."

"Ya?"

Ryuunosuke langsung menarik Gin ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"K-kakak..." kening Gin mengernyit, "ada apa?"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..." lirih Ryuunosuke, "jangan jauh-jauh dari Kakak..."

Gin hanya diam, tidak mengerti.

~o~

Tiga hari, setelah malam di mana Ryuunosuke mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Kau... mau ke Indonesia?" Ryuunosuke bertanya disela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

Dari meja makan, Gin mengangguk. "Teman-temanku di kampus mengajakku ke sana—mumpung minggu depan kami ada libur sebulan," ujarnya, "tapi ya... itu kalau Kakak mengijinkanku."

Ryuunosuke tersenyum lembut. Perlahan mahasiswa semester tiga itu mematikan kompor, lalu memindahkan nasi goreng yang baru dimasaknya ke dua buah piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Kau boleh ke sana, kok," ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Selama kau jaga diri, Kakak mengijinkannya kok."

"Yakin?"

"Hmm..."

Gin tersenyum. "Makasih, Kak," ucapnya.

— _tiga minggu kemudian, Ryuunosuke mendapat kabar dari kampus Gin kalau adiknya dinyatakan hilang dalam peristiwa tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun di Danau Toba, Medan, Sumatra utara. Lalu cerita utama pun dimulai..._

 **~END~**

 **Well, yeah, saya gak tau aja kenapa tiba-tiba ada ide buat bikin sequelnya Drown (padahal kayaknya ga ada yg baca itu cerita, hiks :'v /ditabok). Eh, bisa disebut sequel gak sih? Nggak kayaknya ya :v /dibantai**

 **Ya padahal masalah yg jadi bahan cerita itu dah lewat, tapi saya masih ae bikin ffnya. Bomat lah, yg penting ke-unleash dan ku bisa tidur nyeyak :''v /heh**

 **Dah, babay. Ku mau ke bawah dulu, dah dipanggil ama Obaa-chan, disuruh turun n jaga warung. Jaa nee :v**


End file.
